User talk:Dustpelts
Leave your message here!! I don't know why I was blocked either. Sandstar is blocked right now too!! The battle can't happen until she is unblocked.Dustpelt 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I will be on tommorow can the battle be then Sandstar is unblocked now! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Let's RP!! By the way, if you want Dustpelt to visit the dark forest, Darkpaw will have to take you there!---Daughter of Scourge-- Thanks Dark and Dust!!!! :D-$@nd$+@r Hello? Dust, I was never the Med.Cat apprentice! It was Tigercloud, who vanished! Please change it, cause it's fake. What do you mean? Deputy of StarClan 23:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) G2G Bye!! Deputy of StarClan 00:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask darkcloud! She was Tigercloud unti she stopped using it, and she started out as Tigercloud! And see ya. RAWR! I WAS NEVAH THE MEDCATAPP! It is just in my story ok!! Deputy of StarClan 23:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ............................................................Rawr. EarthClan was driven out? By who? Form Peacesign By a group of rouges that Hollyleaf knows!! Deputy of StarClan 01:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can change the background on my user page. And I'd also like to join ShadowClan, if that's okay. I'm not quite sure where to join though. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok if you want to join ShadowClan talk to Peacesign about that. To join go to ShadowClan JoinHere you can type it into the sidebar. Deputy of StarClan 11:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of this pic of Lightkit???? I don't remeber how I requested the bages. Tigercloud was simply my old username. Imade a new one to match my main carrie,like everyone else.---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey dust, what do you think of Lightkit's warrior name being Lightwing??? Here's just what she'll look like as a warrior, but were not actually gonna use this. I don't think Lightwing sounds right. What about Lightfur??? Deputy of StarClan 22:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think it sounded that good either 0_o But Lightfur is a LOT better![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan OMGC!!!!!!!!!!!!(O my Graham Crackers) THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 19:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) O my Graham crackers? XDDDDD And Thankies![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I say that instead of crusing or swearing. Everyone else at ny school and in the nighborhood does it too. It's pretty funny when someone who doesn't know what t means comes along.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! XD I can imagine![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dark forest story Nice story. I just read it. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Thanks! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Glad that you like it!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) DeathClan is mosly made upp of girls becuse you are like the only dude on this site. XD! But i will add plenty of toms.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! How about a tom named Fang???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Good idea!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thankies :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Welcome! Deputy of StarClan 16:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in charge of ThunderClan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Holly needs to tell us whats going on with Thunderclan, or im deleteing everything having to do with it!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan New Stories Ideas If you have an idea what I could do for my next story please put it here!!!!!!!!! Hmm... How about a story about your apprenticeship??? It could include your first battle, Apprentice training, and your sister![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I am writing that story now!!!!!!!! Where? Where is the timezones page? I can't find it. Skydragon It is under the Other Pages on the side bar. Dustpelt 00:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas For New Stories!!!!!!!!!! If you have an idea for a story I could write put your idea here!!!!! 1. Dustpelt 's first day as deputy, and there can be some kind of trouble. 2. When Dustpelt is leading a patrol, they get into a agrument with another clan 's patrol 3. A agrument between the leaders at a gathering. (Hope that helps) Thanks for ideas Peace I stop taking ideas on Friday! What idea are you going to use? I'm not sure I have been busy this week. School just started again. Dustpelt 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Mine too. Cool did Icestorm join ShadowClan? Dustpelt 00:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I made a new friend, and she is also a warriors fan, and my best friend just began reading Into the Wild. No. When she was in here before, I asked to, She said yes, but then she got blocked. Shes unblocked now. Dustpelt 00:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Any more story ideas not to be mean but your other ideas didn't apeal to me. Dustpelt 01:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a few more 1. Dustpelt(as a warrior) Has to help the Med.cat 2. An other clan attacks StarClan 3. You or your clan find straving and lost kits in the forest 4. Dustpelt gets caught by Twolegs 5. He gets chased by dogs, foxes, or badgers. I LOVE your 4th idea that will be my next story!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 01:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Leader Hey Dustpelt,if you want to be the leader of DustClan on Shadeflower Wik,then go ahead and put your description on the page.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you can be my deputy if you want! Dustpelt 20:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok,thanks.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, not yet. I'm actually re-thinking, because I'm not sure if I'm going to be that active. 01:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Join anyway we need all the users we can get. Dustpelt 01:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC Do you sitll wnat to join ShadowClan, Icestorm?[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Re:Signature I do not know how.But like I said,there is a user named Clarrissa koins that can make you one.Just drop her a message and she would be happy to make one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan But if you don't know how to make one then how did you get yours? Dustpelt 19:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Clarrissa koins made it.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh but how did she get it so that you use that as your siggy? Was she able to acces your prefrences? Dustpelt 19:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) All I know is that I asked her to make me one and she did.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! So can you give me a link so I can request for her to make me one? Dustpelt 19:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Here you go:http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Clarrissa_koins Thanks a lot Shade! Dustpelt 20:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Your welome!Wait,aren't you blocked there as Dustpelts?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan O yeah... That could be a problem. Can you tell him what I want it to look like(Sandstar had it on her talk page) Dustpelt 20:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure.What section is it under?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The first section. It is almost at the bottom but not quite. Dustpelt 20:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I could not find it.But go ahead and put it on my talk page,I will make sure that clarrissa koins gets it.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will do that. Dustpelt 20:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I gave her the information.She should have it to you soon.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Dustpelt 21:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I will notify you when your siggie is done.Want to RP?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sure. Dustpelt 19:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt, I would LOVE to help you with your siggie! Just tell me what colors, which are here, I think, and the font, and what to say. Shade, it was easy making the signature, I did it myself :D, and yes, I do have a color from Koins. But, I did NOT ask her to do it. XD.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Hex_Triplet_Colors Thanks Holly I am already having a siggy made for me but it would be coll to know how to do it myself! Thanks. Dustpelt 00:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmph. So you don't want it!?!?[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] RE:Re:Siggie Okay, here it is. I will type it, print it, scan it, and give you the code.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] [[User:Dustpelts|'Dustpelt']]Deputy of StarClan Here it is! [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] file:Dustpelts' Siggie.png Copy it, and type it in your siggie, and poof! Just put three ~ and it's your siggie! :D[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Thanks Hollyleaf! Dustpelt 00:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The only thing is whst do you mean type in my siggy? Don't I just have to copy and paste? Dustpelt 00:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Siggy Testing... [[User:Dustpelts|"'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan ]] 01:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It dosen't work. Testing... testing 123 "'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan HaHa it works! "'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan 10:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you. You are the leader of the wiki? Well then. I have reported to Warriors Wiki that you are trying to delete your wiki. That is rude that you are talking behind their backs! Get some manners you idiot! *Slaps* I mean really! Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 10:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) No I am not the leader of this wiki! Hollyleaf :D is and the whole idea of destroying Warriors Wiki is wrong Sandstar1051 wants to make a better one. And none of this was my idea! "'Dustpelt"'Deputy of StarClan 10:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) And you didn't try to stop them!? Also, reply on the other persons talk page. It makes my life alot easier. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 10:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) joke Really. That may have hurt someone. Like Me. I don't care if I get banned because I don't even want to join. Plus I have someone who can unban me. You may not know him, but he is on every wiki. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 10:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow you type fast. Anyway, I really didn't like that joke you guys made up. This wiki could be shut down because of that. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 10:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fine then, who? Also, StarClan isn't a clan. It's Clan-cat heaven. And Moon is a sacred word in the Warrior books. Also, your cats have no pages, and some of those images might be copyrighted along with Dustpelt. *Hint Hint* If I were you, I would delete every page and start over. This wiki makes makes me confused. If you want to see a proper Roleplay site, look here I run that wiki and I am very good at it. The character templates were made by the wonderful and talented Sandstar12. Keep that in mind. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 11:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU! LEAVE THIS WIKI NOW! 'We ARE NOT destroying Warriors Wiki, simply doing our OWN wiki about warriors! Geese! AND this is OUR wikinot YOURS and just because we dont RP like you, doesnt mean its not right, so if you have any more to complain about,Spit it out![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Yeesh, we have one every month. :P[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Dust!!! YOU HAVE 2009 points!!! You will have 2010 in one edit! XD[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] This is it!!!!!!!! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan IRC Sandstar wants you on the IRC.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dust,click on the link.Put in your username,then input this:#wikia-hollyleaf.Then type the random words.That's how you get on.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Didn't you mean the blurry words? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Boing-Boing!!!!!! You are looking at someone who will be one year older tommorrow!!! :D [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T'']]o'o't''lles!:D Happy B-day! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Aww..................................................... [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']] [[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']] [[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']] [[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']] [[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l'']] [[StarClan Territory|'e']] [[EarthClan Territory|'s']] [[Plot Ideas for whole site|'!]] [[MoonClan Cats|:]] [[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'D'']] Okay, it is the animal kits.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']]